


Taken

by FoxofSpades



Series: Fire Spirit 'Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Wee!chesters, fire spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxofSpades/pseuds/FoxofSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a friend for a week and a half, and then it’s snuffed out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

Sam has a friend for a week and a half, and then it’s snuffed out. 

He’s got the lighter again, this time on the bed in this week’s motel room, and dad and Dean are out, getting food and library books. Sam holds the lighter up to his face and flicks it, his friend flaring up and greeting him warmly.

"How are you?" Sam asks it. He always asks it that fist, it always has something interesting to transmit. This time it’s a warm (it’s feelings are always warm, even when it’s cold) brush of a breeze and a feeling of togetherness, and Sam basks in it.

The door opens.

Sam barely manages to close the lighter before John comes stomping into the room, bags of fast food in his arms, Dean behind him, dwarfed by a stack of library books and a too-big jacket from a thrift store.

"Sam!" his dad yells, and runs forward to snatch the lighter from Sam’s hands. Sam futilely grabs at it but it’s too late: his flame is gone.

"You know you’re not allowed to use lighters!" dad yells. “What if you had burned yourself? What were you thinking?"

Sam feels his bottom lip jut out, tears spring to his eyes.

"You’re too old to cry," dad says sternly, shoving the lighter in his bag. But Sam can’t help it. He just wants a friend he can keep.

Dean stumbles over and stacks the books on the table, then bends down next to Sam. His eyes are wide and worried, and Sam feels guilty about that.

"Fire is dangerous, Sammy," he says seriously.


End file.
